The Fall
by Kwannom
Summary: A battle, as seen through the eyes of the enemy, who makes an immoral, racist and schizophrenic report of a conflict that is entered into the annals of Arda's history. Be careful, because you may end up cheering for him.


**Title:** The Fall  
**Author:** Kwannom  
**Rating:** R  
**Genre:** Action / Adventure / Tragedy  
**Beta:** Wenont  
**WARNINGS:** Violence / Gore / Battle Scenes / Strong Language / Character Death  
**Disclaimer:** I own no one from The Lord Of The Rings. All the characters and place names displayed belong to JRR Tolkien. I do not intend to, nor am I making any financial gain from the writing of this story. However, the original characters are mine, and don't you dare put your claws into them :D  
**Timeline:** Years 503 to 510 of the First Age. Following the book with some liberties taken that are going to make the canon patrol furious! heeheehee.  
**Summary:** A battle, as seen through the eyes of the enemy, who makes an immoral, racist and schizophrenic report of a conflict that is entered into the annals of Arda's history. Be careful, because you may end up cheering for him.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

This was a story written for the Brazilian Tolkien Group in a response to a writing challenge. Each author had to write a story about anything they desired and leave it unsigned. Then, the fics were posted in the group and the members had to guess who had written what. The member who properly guessed the most names, won. This piece is complete but I decided to split it into chapters to keep the readers hooked ;) There are going to be four chapters and the prologue. This has become my favorite work, and it was very difficult for me to translate it into English, but I hope the Portuguese nuances haven't gotten lost in the process.

**Before you start reading this, I must mention that the character who narrates this story is a sociopath. He doesn't think in the way a regular person would consider normal. So, for him, hate is warm and love is cold, for example. If you don't understand or don't agree with the things that he says, don't fret: He is really insane, not you.**

Thanks to my beta **Wenont.** All remaining mistakes are mine.

Lore aka kwannom

_In love with Derfel Cadarn, Saxon Captain of the army of Arthur ap Uther;  
Infatuated with Hephaestion, Macedonian General and lover of Alexander the Great;  
Protector of Wilrog and  
Haldir's worst nightmare._

**oooO****O****Oooo**

**PROLOGUE**

I do not have a name.

But I have hate!

This anger is focused upon the living and inanimate since I became what I am. It envelops me like a mantle of warmth, that sucks out everything that was ever good within me. If ever there was good in me. This thing, this entity that pulses inside my carcass, beats faster as I recall the fear filling the eyes of those, especially Elves, who dared to oppose to my presence.

Like this one that looks at me now, naked, held by chains that chafe his skin.

Useless beings...

They are like insects buzzing incessantly in my ears. Irritating. They are like a plague that covers the earth, a pox I most wantonly desire to be rid of! I should have some reason to hate him, but there is none. I could blame his kind for this terrifying thing that I am, but why blame them for something I am proud of? No, if they were responsible for what I am now, I would put them on a pedestal for certain.

However, unfortunately, I'm not their creation.

I simply hate them.

A cold, pure and ravenous hate that sucks the air from my lungs and gives me the energy I need to wield my sword, stand as tall as a tower, and annihilate the armies of Men, Elves, Orcs and Dwarves.

My life would be forever like this, killing at my own pleasure, if I did not have a master to whom follow and obey. I can slaughter Men and Elves, but only under orders. And, to my great displeasure, I must allow the Orcs to live, because they are the soldiers of my army. An army guided by me, a loyal servant of my master Morgoth. Despite not remembering what I was before I came to live here, within the humid, stinking caves of Angband, I serve my master with a canine loyalty.

And my master asked that we send him this Elf whose eyes reflect the hate that energizes my being.

My torture weakened his spirit, and I feel no shame in confessing that I took joy in pulling out the screams that tore from that brave Elf's throat… Brave, but entirely lost.

However, it was not the pain that truly bent his will. It were lust, envy and greed.

I watched the Orcs sent by my Master, as they entered my torture chamber, the only place in the world that, perhaps, I am capable of saying that I feel great pleasure in being within. They eyed me with distrust, their yellow eyes revealing fear that I would lock them within my chambers purely for my amusement. The way I had already done too many times to count. They did not speak, only skittered in their faltering and clumsy walk, toward the direction of the mass of black hair that moved away on all fours. A once proud and elegant Elf that had come to me months ago, with an expression of defiance on his face, now a shameful, ungainly sight.

I laughed in delight at a job well done. The Elf from hell shrank back, the chains making a metallic sound, as he moved his battered arms sprayed with blood, and peppered with burn marks. What was that other sound, something feeble... Unintelligible... Weak? Could it be... A moan? I laughed again.

This had been a job well done for certain.

The beasts freed him and dragged his naked body away from my claws, already itching in anticipation of have another prey to torture. I stored my objects and withdrew into the darkness of one the caverns, to await new orders.

While the lethargy of sleep enveloped me, I considered if my master would reward me for being able to draw out the secret that had been kept so well by our arrogant prisoner.

Maeglin; that was his name.

If Maeglin had known what would have befallen him, when the ground's metal hypnotized him and made him move away from the city, he would never have let himself be seduced by the secrets of the mountains. 

**oooO****O****Oooo**

A/N: Comments, constructive criticism, or just a note to say you read this are highly welcomed!


End file.
